The state of the art in cancer treatment is surgical resection, chemotherapy, and in some cases radiation therapy. In the case of the cancer known as melanoma, interferon is sometimes used as well. Such methods have serious drawbacks, chief among them a lack of effectiveness (which means that most patients still progress to death from disease), and severely incapacitating side effects and disfigurement. The many experimental methods also currently in use attest to the profound deficiency of the state of the art for treatment of most malignancies. In short, the whole world still eagerly seeks a cure for cancer. The present invention seeks to address these inadequacies by offering a novel treatment method which is more effective, more tolerable, less disfiguring, and ultimately less costly than existing methods.